Here we go again
by Clockworksoldiergirl
Summary: Rampaging monsters. A rouge god. And enough trouble to fill a swimming pool. The same old heroes that we all love. Set after HOO if TOA hadn't happened. T for saftey.
1. Capture the Flag

**Leo:**

Leo Supersize Mcshizzle, Bad Boy supreme, former Supreme commander and repair boy of the Argo 2 spun his spanner around his finger and admired his handy work. The tiny device on his palm clicked and whirred as if coming to life. If this worked it was going to be epic, it would change the life of demigods around the world forever, if this worked- " Leo!" Piper poked her head into the Hephaestus cabin. " What are you doing? Its almost time for capture the flag." She paused when she saw the celestial bronze device in Leo's hand. " What's that?"

He grinned " This little thing? This is quite possibly my coolest invention yet." Piper rolled her eyes, " Fine, don't tell me." She beckoned frantically. " Come quickly, Dionysus is getting angry. He threatened to turn you into a gerbil."

"Ooh." Leo said. " He **is **in a bad mood." He set the device carefully in a drawer and hastened toward the dining pavilion where everyone was already grouped. Adjusting armour straps and sharpening swords.

Calypso looked increasingly excited explaining the objective of that evenings game of capture the flag. " Each team will be given a flag and the objective will be to hide it as well as you can. You are only allowed three people guarding your flag. The first team to get both flags into position at the top of Zeus' fist wins the game." She then proceeded to read off the list of teams and the demigods filed into their respective places. " You sure you don't want to play sunshine?" Leo asked. Calypso glared at him. " No and don't call me sunshine." Leo held up his hands in surrender and went to stand next to Percy.

"Are you sad not to be on a team with Annabeth?" He asked. " Are you kidding?!" Percy laughed. " Have you ever played this game with her before."

A voice issued across the camp. " What are you doing Nico?!" Percy and Leo looked over to see Annabeth yelling at Nico Di Angelo. " Who taught you to fasten armour?! You did my straps all wrong!"

" She's really competitive." Percy said.

"Huh." Leo mused.

The blue team filed into the woods.

Leo ducked behind a tree. Clarisse La Rue stormed through the woods followed by Conner Stoll and Jake Mason. "They have to be around here somewhere." He heard Clarisse mutter. Leo leant forward and rolled a sphere across the undergrowth towards her feet. As the three looked down, it exploded into mountains of buttered goodness. "Run!" Leo yelled. Piper, Percy and He bolted for the stream. Percy and Piper quickly out paced him. " Wait!" He called. Catching up they vaulted over the stream together. " The popcorn was a nice touch." Percy called. "Everything I do is a nice touch Jackson." Leo yelled back.

They ran stealthily through the woods. Or, at least, Percy and Piper did. Leo more…blundered

Tripping over sticks and branches and generally making a lot of noise. "Leo!" Piper scolded. "What?!" He asked. " Not all of us can be super spies, beauty queen." Piper rolled her eyes, the jagged sword in her hand that had once belonged to the boreads radiated cold. " Yeah well not all of us are going to attract half the monsters in the woods. Leo made his best attempt at being stealthy while still trying to keep up with his friends. Percy stopped short "No way!" He said. Piper and Leo followed his gaze and frowned. In the branches of a short shrub was a red swath of fabric.

"This has to be a trap." Leo said.

Piper nodded her agreement. " It's not even guarded."

Percy experimentally poked his sword at the bush. When nothing happened he snatched up the flag. "Come on guys!" He said will a triumphant grin. " we're going to win this thing!"


	2. Coincidences don't exsist

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. This will be a real short chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just finished intermediate and I was really overwhelmed. I'm never going to see some of the people I have grown up with again. As a result, my muse was essentially dead. **

**Percy:**

Percy Jackson was not one to believe In coincidences, He had learned his lesson long ago . That is why he didn't like how quiet the woods were as he crept through toward Zeus's fist with Piper and Leo at his sides. Sure the occasional sound of clanging swords reached their ears from afar. The odd sound of someone cursing and manic laughter as Camp Half Blood did its level best to tear itself to pieces. But they encountered no one as they made their way through the trees and that made Percy suspicious. Obviously his friends shared his caution. " I don't like this." Piper said biting her lip. " It's too easy."

Leo nodded his agreement. " I don't know what's going on but I'm pretty sure Annabeth's behind it."

Percy clutched the flag tighter. There was no way he was losing this one to wise girl- he'd never hear the end of it. " Let's just keep going" he said. " We're nearly there."

They reached Zeus's fist without being waylaid which- naturally- only made Percy more suspicious. The sounds of battle faded into the distance and the only noise became that of the night owls and other creatures chirping. They reached Zeus's fist without hassle and Percy turned to Leo. " Give the signal." He ordered.

" Coming up , Water boy." Leo summoned a ball of fire into his hand and flicked it into the air where it flew up and up and up until it disappeared from view.

The three waited for a few minutes then began to get suspicious. "Connor should be here with the flag by now." Piper said.

Leo scratched the back of his head. " Maybe he was taking a snack break." His stomach rumbled. He rummaged around in his magic tool belt and extracted a tin of breath mints.

Piper shot him an annoyed look.

" Come on beauty queen." He protested. " I'm hungry."

Percy decided that he should probably intervene before things got ugly. Metaphorically of course since - privately- Percy wondered if Piper was incapable of being ugly.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Percy lost patience. "Right, Conner should be here by now- Leo, Piper you two stay here and guard the flag, I'll go see what's holding him up."

"Not so fast!" said a boys voice. Nico Di Angelo materialised out of the shadows holding a figure whose hands were bound with a strip of blue fabric. " Sorry Percy." Conner Stoll said guiltily. Percy sighed. Piper groaned. "Silence fool!" Nico hissed digging his blade into Conners back, clearly enjoying himself. A rushing noise sounded by Percy's ear, he whirled, just in time to have the flag ripped out of his hand by some unseen force. Annabeth tugged off her Yankees cap and let her blonde hair tumble down her back. " Nice job Nico!" She said grinning. Percy cursed. The three of them could do nothing but watch as Nico undid Conners bindings in one swift tug, shadow traveled to Annabeth then transported the two of them, to the top of the rock pile . Annabeth smirked at him as she fastened the two strips of cloth to the pole atop Zeus's fist. "Looks like we win. Again."

**Annabeth:**

Annabeth chalked it up to her seventeenth win this season. No matter what team she was on, they always won. If she was being honest- it was getting a little tiresome. Percy slung his arm around her and kissed her cheek, but he looked a little put out. The two of them followed the demigods as they streamed towards the Campfire.

"Nice one,wise girl." He said sourly. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "You're such a baby, seaweed brain." Percy elbowed her in the ribs. Annabeth laughed and darted away. " You're slow as well." She teased. Percy let out an outraged cry. He lunged toward Annabeth, but she was too quick for him and whirled out of his reach. She sprinted off toward the campfire, pushing through the other campers. A few Ares campers cursed at her but she ignored them. Percy followed clumsily in her wake tripping over legs and stuttering out hasty apologies. When he finally caught up with her she was leaning against the stands with a smug grin on her face. Percy skidded to a halt beside her, panting with dirt covering the cuffs of his jeans. Annabeth smirked at him. "Slow" She said. Percy huffed but didn't disagree with her. Together they took a seat in the bottom of the bleachers, Percy wrapping his arm around Annabeth more out of habit than anything else. The stands filled up as the campers filed in and took their seats. The campfire burned a brilliant red and the campers laughed and joked. For one of the very few times in her life, Annabeth felt perfectly content. Of course something had to go wrong. In the middle of the third song , a ridiculous ditty about a hydra and its heads, the campfire flared. The flames blew up into a column of fire grazing the clouds. The marshmallows the campers had been holding to the flames bubbled and exploded. Some of the campers sitting in the front row caught on fire. The whole camp was in sweet smelling, eyebrow scorching chaos. Annabeth and Percy jumped to their feet reaching for their weapons and looking around for an enemy that wasn't there. Out of the flames stepped a little girl. She had brown hair and eyes that glowed with firelight. Annabeth recognised her. She approached slowly and when she passed the commotion died down and the campers stopped to stare. The girl walked right up to Percy and stopped before him. Percy regarded her warily and then sank to one knee. "My lady Hestia… How can I help you?" The girl stared down at him solemnly. " I fear that I bring bad news, Percy Jackson. The Olympians have need of you." Her eyes were tired as she said. "Gather your team. The world is in graver danger than ever."


	3. Meet the gang

**A/N: **

**Hello readers. I just want to apologise because. A) I haven't updated in a while. And B) This story is going to switch perspectives a lot. (I sincerely hope you guys are ADHD. Otherwise you are in for one heck of a mess) Hope you like it anyway. (Sorry if the writing style is a bit awkward. It feels kinda unnatural to write these two of these perspectives in third person.)**

**Magnus:**

Magnus Chase wasn't used to faces appearing in the rainbows made by the steam from the jacuzzi in his bathroom at Hotel Valhalla. -Usually when other worldly deities wanted to communicate with him they just dropped him through time and space until he reached their destination. That or they transformed themselves into giant eagles and dragged him across the rooftops of Boston. (Yeah. He was still a little sore about that.)- So when his cousin Annabeth's voice sounded out of the mist, he jumped a foot in the air, splashing water all over the bathroom floor. "Magnus." She sounded tired and drawn. "Sorry to contact you out of the blue, but- Are you taking a bath in swimming trunks?" "Uh- this is a jacuzzi." Magnus said cautiously. Don't get him wrong, he was thrilled to see Annabeth but their average meeting were typically not on happy terms. "Anyway, What's up 'cuz?" Annabeth sighed heavily. "Well… Not much is up. But my life has certainly taken a downward spiral." Magnus held up a finger. "I'm going to stop you right there. I am still half naked and I find that bad news is best taken, fully dressed and in a sitting position. With chocolate." Magnus climbed out of the tub and headed through his suite. He returned a moment later wearing a fresh t-shirt and sweatpant. "It appears." He announced. "That Alex has eaten all my chocolate. And I now have none left whatsoever." He sat on the closed lid of the toilet. (Not the most dignified position, granted, but it was a bathroom. It wasn't like there was a couch next to the sink. (There actually was. But upon his insistence, the Ravens that serviced Magnus' room had removed it.)) "I need your help, Magnus." Annabeth was almost crying. "You and your team. The world is in danger again and this time. It involves all of us."

**Carter:**

Carter was used to birds, living in Brooklyn he was often dive bombed by kamikaze pigeons looking for food. The egyptian gods sometimes came to him in the form of birds. (Only they knew why.) But what he was not entirely prepared for that day as he was walking home from the corner shop, was a black winged shape swooping toward him. As he got a closer look, he soon realised that it was Percy Jackson, sitting atop a black winged stallion. He landed on the sidewalk and slid off his mount's back. "Dude." He said. He was panting hard, as if from the lack of oxygen. "S-sorry t-to interrupt a perfectly ..good afternoon." Carter placed his hand on Percy's shoulder to steady him. "That's cool dude. Are you good?" Percy nodded his head. " You gotta take me to Brooklyn House. Now, it's an emergency." Carter was speechless for a second then he nodded. "Of course. Anything." He started off in the direction of Brooklyn house, but before he could get very far, Percy's stallion gave an insistent nicker. Percy turned around and shot him an annoyed look. "Not now Blackjack!" He turned back to Carter. "Always with the doughnuts!" Carter decided that he wasn't even going to ask. "Coffee?" Carter offered him one of the takeaway cups he was holding. "It was for Sadie, but I think you need it more." Percy made a face. "I hate Coffee." But he took the cup anyway and took a huge swig. Then he seemed to remember himself. "We gotta go. Come on, run!" They took off. Pounding down the pavement, eliciting some glares from a few elderly passersby. They raced up the stairs to Brooklyn House. "Hello, brother dearest." Sadie said as they burst in the door. "I hope you brought my coffee- Oh, Hello Percy. Long time no see."

"Can't stop to talk." Carter yelped as Percy pushed him past her. "Important stuff-"

"Study." Percy demanded. Carter led the way up several flights of stairs toward his office. We shove open the door. Percy groaned. Carter's desk was a mess of wet paper and shards of glass. The books from his shelves were strewn all over the floor. The whole room was a whirlwind of paper and Chaos. There was a spell cast on the toppled bookshelf. _Hadi. Bring down. _"Oh gods." Said Sadie's voice behind them. She pushed past the two of them and walked around the desk slowly. She knelt and reached out her hand to pick up a broken object. "Oh gods." Almost never before had Carter seen Sadie so shaken. Sadie held up the base of a broken snow globe, the glass jagged and smashed. The little snowman inside was missing its head. "He's gone." She raised her head to look at them. "Setne is gone."

**Hazel: **

"Hello, sister." Said a dry voice behind her. Hazel jumped and whirled around. Behind her, with his hands shoved in his pockets. His hair combed. (Will's doing no doubt.) The boyfriend in question stood beside Nico, awkwardly surveying the Roman camp. Hazel almost screamed in delight. ( Thank goodness she didn't, that kind of behaviour would be unbecoming of a Centurion.(Terminus would have her head.))She ran to them and enveloped the two in a bone crushing hug. "Nico." She pulled back to look at him. "How have you been? Why didn't you come to visit sooner? Hello Will!"

"Nico." Said a voice behind them. Frank reached them in a few short strides. He enveloped Nico in a hug. Nico shot Hazel a desperate look over Frank's shoulder. "Frank." She said, laughter apparent in her voice. Will, it seemed was trying his best to hold in his humour too because he clapped a hand over his mouth and his shoulders were shaking. "Oh, sorry." Frank set Nico down and stepped back. His face was pink. "Um- Uh, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Good thanks." Nico said coolly. " But now is no time for catching up. We need to speak with you guys and Reyna. Urgently."

Hazel was ridiculously happy to see her brother and a bit sad that he hadn't come to see her, but she sucked it up and led the group toward the Preator's tent. She pushed open the flap and led them inside. Reyna was standing with her back to them pouring over some maps on her desk. Her hand were planted firmly on the surface and she was muttering angrily under her breath. Hazel cleared her throat. "Reyna?" The other girl let out an angry sigh. "What is it? I'm busy."  
"There's someone here to see you." Hazel stepped aside to let Nico walk past her. Reyna turned around slowly, a frown still on her face. Then she caught sight of Nico and a huge grin broke over her face. She almost looked happier to see him than Hazel had. "Nico!" She strode over and wrapped her arms around the son of Hades. To Hazel's surprise Nico hugged Reyna back. When they broke away, both of them had tears in their eyes. "I've missed you." Reyna sighed. "You have to visit more often!"

" Yeah." Nico pulled away, straightening his bomber jacket. "But we have more pressing matters." Then he explained everything. "The goddess Hestia came to Camp Half Blood and she said that Percy had to get a team together, because the world was in danger. You know Norse mythology-the Vikings? And Egyptian. They are real. Just the same as our gods. And they have Half Bloods too. The Egyptians have this evil magician guy called Setne. Long story short. He died. He escaped punishment. He was captured by Egyptian magicians. He escaped again. The end. The Norse god of trickery Loki was locked up. He escaped. He was locked back up again but his conscious is still wandering. We believe he is in kahoots with Setne. We are not sure how this relates to greek mythology but since it was a greek god who warned us about this and she came to Camp Halfblood." He heaved a sigh. "This is not your quarrel. It has nothing to do with the Romans. You can choose to sit out, but you promised us help when we needed it, and on behalf of the whole world, we are asking for your help." Reyna's lips twist up into a bitter smile. "You are a smooth talker, Ambassador of Pluto." Nico grins ruefully. "We understand if you can't answer right away. If you need a vote at the senate."

"No." Reyna stood to her full height. "There will be no vote necessary. Of course. We will come when you call for aid. In the meantime, Frank and Hazel will accompany you back to Camp Halfblood. The two together are better than any army I can give you." Hazel gaped at Reyna. She must think things were pretty serious to be letting the two of them go. A Centurion was precious enough, but her fellow Preator? "Reyna-" Frank began. "No arguments." Reyna cut her off. "You are more use to them than you are to me, and I am sure that you will be happy to see your friends again. Send my best wishes to Coach Hedge." She looked straight at Nico. "I have one question though."  
"Anything." Nico said solemnly. Reyna pointed to Will. "Who is that?"

Nico flushed an even deeper red than the seat cushions. "Um… Reyna , this is my, uh- boyfriend, Will." Reyna shot him a wicked grin.


End file.
